


Got to Go

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts "Madam Rosmerta" and "breast reduction surgery"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **msmoocow**.

It's the fact they get in the way of her job that makes her consider it. She likes her work because it's about people, and making connections with others (after a little Firewhiskey to smooth the way).

But the way the girls eye her with jealousy doesn't make her feel human at all - they only see her as a threat. And the way the blokes almost never manage to drag their eyes up to her face is even worse.

Between that and the way her back aches at the end of a night, it's decided. The tits have got to go.


End file.
